


grow as we go

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cottage core, Flowers, Fluff, Love, M/M, basically whenever matt feels truly happy a flower crown blooms on his head 🥺, gentle frank castle, soft, soft fratt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: matt let a out a nervous laugh as he realized what was happening, tilting his head forward as the new weight resting on the top of his hair continued to bloom. tuffs of baby’s breath tangled around the stems of chrysanthemums. orchids mingled on top of mangolia leaves as tangles of ivy ran around to tie it all together.in which frank castle is the sunshine that allows matt murdock’s flowers to bloom.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	grow as we go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ka5hew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/gifts).



> thanks to an anon on tumblr for giving me the feels for this!! <3 ily. sorry if this has been done before 🥺
> 
> gifted to one of my favorite writers!!

matt’s voice was raspy, laughter seeping through the gentle sound as the sun kissed down on his pale skin. they were sitting criss-cross on the ground, clovers poking against their legs as they sat in comfortable conversation, radiating true adoration and love for the one that sat across from them. 

matt’s lips tugged into a worried frown at the silence that suddenly and quickly settled around them, his eyebrows pushing down as he questioned, “frank?”

his heart rate was heightened and his body heat was increased, he was nervous. he also must have been blushing the prettiest shade of rose the earth could muster.

matt let a out a nervous laugh as he realized what was happening, tilting his head forward as the new weight resting on the top of his hair continued to bloom. tuffs of baby’s breath tangled around the stems of chrysanthemums. orchids mingled on top of mangolia leaves as tangles of ivy ran around to tie it all together. 

a garden of the gentlest and most pastel flowers formed a crown on top of matt’s head, much to frank’s amusement. matt could feel his smile began to beam from miles away.

it was the most smitten and happy smile a man could muster, a smile that was the reason the flowers on matt’s head bloomed and the reason the sun continued to rise. it was seeping with nothing but true love. 

it was overwhelming, a reaction matt hadn’t received before. 

matt was used to cursing, used to running, used to stiff, uneasy bodies whenever the flowers came. the people always left, leaving the flowers and matt to rot in the darkness.

but as frank ran his fingers over the ends of the petals with such delicacy, only stopping to lean down and plant a kiss on matt’s sweaty forehead, he thought maybe, maybe, this one will stay. 

he’d be happy if he did.

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts and thoughts on tumblr: @khio-ri


End file.
